The Briner's House
The Briner's House is a White gable house with a Black roof and Ten gable dormers where Sarah and her sisters, Em Jean, Paige And Kaelee, and parents Wendy reside with their pet Cat Junior, Magic, Eva And Willow and formerly Pounce. The residence is located in Elyria Ohio. It is Three blocks away from The Hadts House according to The Hadt's Family in "Sarah Lives There", but is different on the Elyria Ohio Map on the Zillow website. Episode summary Nanny 911 visits the Briner family in Elyria, Ohio where Harold (60) & Wendy (61) have Five Girls: 16-year-old Foster Kids Paige, 17-Year-Old Kaelee And 12-Year-Old Ariel. and Wendy And Harold Are Both Together Have Two Twin Girls 23 And Almost 24-year-old identical twins Sarah Elizabeth & Emily Jean. Sarah Was Born With Down Syndrome With Waering Glasses And Em Jean Who Gives Her Parents Very Hard Time By Giving Her Bad Attiude In Two Months. The Other Girls are acting out which overshadows So well-behaved older sister Sarah. They Agrue, Slamming Doors, and Talking Everything About It, Taking Things That Does Not Belong To Them, Dealing The Death Of Sarah's Loved Ones Named Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds And Her Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel When Sarah Went On To Have Her Mom, Dad, Twin Sister Em Jean, Grandma, Aunts And Uncles And Her Lots Of Cousins, To Be In Their People's Bedroom Without Their Supervision, By Not To Let People In Or Out, And By Not Let The Kids To Go Outside, Should Not Picking Up The House Phone At All, Answering The Front Door For Everyone, Except For Strangers Although Sarah doesn't act out as much as The Other Girls, And She's So Well-Behaved and Can Stay In Her Room For While when She Gets Too Annoyed And Gets Away With Everything, Didn't Do Everything Wrong And Often Was Outraged Gets Really Upset. If There's Something That What's Bothering Her Too Much And Is The Top Gun Cheerleader. Em Jean is extremely Very Mean, Angry when She doesn't get her own way. She Talks Her Twin Sister Sarah That Way In Thirteen Years Ago By Bothered Her Around, Closes Door On People, Slamming Doors, Giving Her Parents Very Hard Time With Her Bad Attiude In Two Months, and is The TroubleMaker. Paige is Just Plain Angry, Running Away In First Place, Giving Her Half-Sister Sarah Headache With Her Screaming, and doesn't Get Her Way. If there's something that She Get Away With It, she'll do With it now! Kaelee Is Just Got Herself In Big Trouble Gets Chased By Jay Jay At Pressley Ridge And Not To Let Jay Jay To Watch T.V From Downstairs Before Sarah Came Along And She Often Had Something Do With It Too Ariel Is Only Twelve Years Old And Starts Coughing Too Much In Kaelee's Room And She Can Still Visit At Wendy's Home For Weekend. She Was Not Behaving Right Like Em Jean, Paige And Kaelee Was. She Often Touching And Bothering Sarah While She's Doing On Her Computer Time Address The house's address is inconsistent, but its location on Howard Street was never changed once in the series. Description The Briner's house has a kitchen, a living room, a family room, at least Three bathrooms, Five bedrooms, a laundry room in the basement, a dining room, Garage, and an attic. Sarah Can Have her bedroom Of her Own and it has Light Purple walls, a Soft floor, cabinets, Storage Closet, Her Secret Hiding Place, Her Clubhouse, her bed, many posters including a Jurassic Park poster, books, and Jurassic Park merchandise, and its dormer window is on the Left side of the house, and her room is also the smaller bedroom in the house and only close to the front of the house. Her room is so small, her closet is actually a cabinet and storage. They Think Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Giving Up On voicing opinon What She Feels Because She Knows What The Behavior Will Be That Every Time She Voiced Her Opinon It's Her Bedroom She's Going To End Up And In Between 12:00 And 12:30 Am Every Night When She Wakes Up On Her Own She Has To Go Downstairs. Don't Be In There Or She's Gonna Tell Mom, Because They Can't To Be In Her Room At Her Mom's House No Matter What Those Are The Rules And She Won't Talk Because They Didn't Wake Her Up They Know Sarah She Never Breaks The Rules Like Sarah, Paige Have Her bedroom Of Her Own and it has Blue walls, A Soft Floor in the books, a Two Fish Bowl, Kitty Kettle, particularly Her Christmas Stuff, Paige's bed and its dormer window is on the Right side of the house. Despite Having the room On Her Own, her room is the largest bedroom in the house and also has a window that faces the Frontyard. She have a Storage Closet. Like Sarah And Paige, Kaelee Have her Bedroom to herself and it has White walls, a Soft floor, curtains, her bed, many Pictures including a Her Christmas Stuff and its dormer window is on the Back side of the house, and her room is also the Largest bedroom in the house and only close to the Back of the house. Her room is so Large, her closet is actually a Storage and also has a window that faces the Backyard. Wendy Got Her bedroom For Herself, the master bedroom, which is at the back of the house upstairs. Once inside There's Grown-Ups Stuff In There the Master Room Is Located On The Second Floor At Upstairs Staircase: Sarah Conviced To Herself That Upstairs Staircase Don't Have Handrail Like Sarah, Paige And Kaelee, Em Jean have her room to herself and it has White walls Em Jean's Room Is Located On The First Floor and also has a window that faces the Frontporch. There are One living room spaces. The living room originally had Two window at the Back end of the house, And the Living Room and later books Gave living room two Doors on the Back end of the house. Later In Series, At Between 12:00 And 12:30 Every Night When Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own She Has Trouble Sleeping In the kitchen and dining room, Sarah, Em Jean, Paige, Kaelee and Wendy sit on chairs at the table, and Sarah Feels Left Out During Breakfast, Lunch And Dinner. First Floor A Big utility room off the kitchen (by definition), and generally used by the Residents such as Wendy, The Twin Grls, Paige, Kaelee And The Five Formerly Cats. Kitchen The kitchen is on the first floor, and where Wendy Cooks (and, for Sarah, can always Feels Left Out For BreakFast, Lunch And Dinner Time). Sarah thinks of the kitchen as a Not Safe place full of the Smokey smells of Wendy's cooking. Living Room The Living Room is On First Floor And where Sarah have her daily Computer hour. It is also where Family come Hangs Out and visiting; it is near the Back of the house and the Back walk can be seen from it. Later In Series, In Between 12:00 And 12:30 In The Middle of The Night. When Sarah Wakes up On Her Own And Gets Up Early. Same Thing To Wendy's Family Van, That's Because It's Still Off Limits And Don't Borrow Her Computer And Don't Click Everything Out Or She'll Get Mad And Tell Mom. You Will Be To Do Something Really Bad Emily Jean's Room Emily Jean's room is on the First floor. Basment The Basement is on the third floor at the end of the Garage, where Nobody Is Going In here.(and, for Sarah, She can always To Do Her Laundry And Play With Her Play Doh Set). Garage The Garage is a Filled Up With Other Drinks And Other Things between Wendy's Family Van (and, for Sarah, She Don't Want Everybody To Be In Her Mom's Family Van Either. That's Because It's Off Limits If They Get Caught They'll Get In Trouble And So Will Sarah's Family They're Ward's Of The State That's What Sarah Calls Them Since They Belong To they belong to the state If Anyone Finds Them Here And They'll Be Made To Turn Them In So They Must Not To Be In Her Mom's Van Now Do They Understand Her). Second Floor Wendy's Room Wendy's room is on the second floor Is Located At The Staircase. Sarah's Room Sarah's room is on the second floor. Don't Be In There Or She's Gonna Tell Mom. And Sarah Have To Keep Her Bedroom Safe After She Moved To Her New House. Sarah Is Trying By To Keep Her Bedroom Safe Before Somebody To Be In There Again. If Anyone See Her Bedroom Black Door Frame and She Means That Nobody Should To Be In Her Room Or She's Gonna Tell Mom. You Might Be To Do Something Really Bad. Sarah Used Hiding From Her Aunt Jana In Her Bedroom And Her Bedroom Go On Forever! Trivia ◾ Sarah's Bedroom Is Appeared In 2006. Since In The Year When Sarah Was Little At The Age Of Ten ◾ They Think Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Given Up On Voicing What She Feels Because She Knows What The Result Will Be That Every Time She Voiced Her Opnion It's Her Bedroom Where She's Going To End Up ◾ In The News Footage Sarah's Bedroom Was Filmed Sarah's Storage Closet Sarah's Storage Closet is Inside Of Her Bedroom. Sarah's Secret Hiding Place Sarah's Secret Hiding Place is Inside Of Her Bedroom. Sarah's ClubHouse (Private) Sarah's Clubhouse is Inside Of Her Bedroom. Girls Bathroom Girls Bathroom Is On Second Floor. (and, for Sarah, can always To Follow The Bathroom Rules).She Said That Everybody Must Share The Bathroom With Her And Not To Keep Her Out, No More Playing Bathroom Or She's Gonna Tell Mom. (and, for Wendy,). She's Gonna Tell Them By to Knock It Off And Be Heared, When Sarah Asked Them To Wait Your Turn Until When They're Done To Use The Bathroom And Nobody Should Be In There. Trivia About Not Letting People To Be Upstairs Sarah and Wendy Are Both Can't Allowed To Let Everybody To Be Up There When The One Of The Wendy's Foster Kids Kept Not Behaving Right When They're Misbehave. She's Sure They Think She've Disgraced Them. (and, for Sarah, She can always be Upstairs. That's Because She Is So Well-Behaved And never Come Out From her Bedroom As Much). Paige's Room Paige's room is on the second floor. Kaelee's Room Kaelee's room is on the second floor. Attic And Storage Closets Attic And Storage Closets is on the second floor. News Footage On September 3, 2006. By Sunday Morning Three Days After Sarah's Disappearance. Three Houses From The Original Homes Were About Three Yards Away About To Be Filled With Chaos. Every Room On The Briner House Was Cut In The Film That Morning And Including The Bedroom Where Sarah Had Been Hiding. Just 2006 Alone 907 Individuals Lost Their Lives Playing Along The Briner's House Or The Briner's Home Plot There Are Times When Even Though They Do Their Best The Choices They Make Leave Them With Anger Issues They Begin On February 14th 2020. In Elyria Ohio Where Twenty Three And Alomst Twenty Four Year-Old Sarah Briner Was Watching Over Her Five Sisters Twenty Three And Alomst Twenty Four Year-Old Em Jean, Sixteen Year-Old Paige, Seventeen Year-Old Kaelee And Twelve Year-Old Ariel While Her Sixty One Year-Old Mother Wendy Have Go To Errands For Run And Left Her Daughter Sarah In Charge Of The House By Keep Everything Safe, Mind The Rules And Taking Care Of The Things Before She Gets Home From Errands To Run And Until Sarah Got Herself Day Off From Her Cheerleading Practice. She Was outraged And Got Really Mad About Something. When The One Of Her Sisters Are Not Behaving Right And She Ends Up To Go Upstairs To Her Room And She Didn't Tolerate Any Of It And Not Able To Do Anything. Then Ariel Was Touching And Bothering Sarah While She's Doing Her Computer Before She Came Along. Then Wendy Asked Ariel to Keep her Hands To Herself when she was Not Behaving Right like The Other Girls was. Category:Elyria Locations Category:Locations